Human Eyes
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: Oliva is an average teenage girl, other then the fact that she's been around the world multiple times and hates people. And that thing with cats. Cats act strangely around her. They like turning out to be particular nations who are determined to help her.
1. Cat with Icy Blue Eyes

Right, so... welcome to my new story.

I'm not quite sure why I decided to write this. I'm not really thinking that too many people will like this, but I HAD to write this, and really wanted to post it. I think it started when Jenny brought up her new cat, which she says looks just like England cat.

This will probably be more serious than Congratulations, but I still plan to make it funny. ^^ I think I'll be using this story to work a bit on describing more and just making the general flow better and more detailed. Showing, not just telling, you know? The reason I'm going to use this as practice is because my next big project will most definitely be the most plot-oriented Hetalia fic I've worked on. It's about England, faries, changlings, and an OC. It's most definitely AU, but I hope you'll read it once I start it and put it up.

Am I the only one who thinks I kinda fail at writing in third-person? D:

And yes, I like using OC's, if that's what you're thinking. But don't worry, I'll make plenty of fics with just Hetalia characters. Eventually. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if you think I do, I'd advise you to go get your head examined. :D

**-/Hetalia/-**

"I don't see why we have to go to god-damned Germany," Olivia Skye hissed at her father, crossing her pale arms in resistance. "Just a week ago we were in Australia! I'm sick and tired of this!" It seemed as soon as she got her father all to herself at home, they had to go somewhere again.

Her father looked tired. Lucas Skye was a tall man in his late thirties. His brown hair stuck up all over the place, and a pair of glassed balanced on his nose so his hazel eyes could see in the distance. His skin was a light tan.

Olivia wished she looked more like her father. Instead, she looked like her deceased mother: dark red hair that just wanted to be straight, pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She reminded herself of Anne of Green Gables.

Olivia's father removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Olivia, please," he started, "I have to work, and it's either this or leave you with a nanny all year around and you go to regular school. What else could I do?"

Olivia gnawed on her lower lip. She hated this. Meeting new people, going new places... it was a bitch. "I want you to stay in America. Then I can stay. You can keep home schooling me then. But please, please can we stop going everywhere?" In her fifteen years of living, Olivia had been to half the world. Born in America, she'd been to Japan, England, Scotland, China-and many more. Just recently she'd been to Australia. And she had hated it all. She'd learned more languages then should be legal.

"My God, Olivia! You are the only fifteen year old girl I know who wouldn't love going to exotic places. Your mother loved traveling with me." Her dad took the tickets out of his bag and prepared to hand them to the ticket taker.

They were actually already in the airport, waiting to get on the plane. Olivia shifted uncomfortably and shrugged her carry on bag further up her shoulder. "But I'm not mom," She muttered "And I'm not just any fifteen year old girl. I'm your daughter."

He looked back at her, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I know. My strange little girl. Now you may not like it, but we're going to Germany."

Olivia just sighed and boarded the plane with him. She luckily had a window seat, and she sat there staring out at the sky the whole flight, thinking. She had been to Germany when she was younger. That was back when she still enjoyed traveling with her dad. She still remembered the thing that happened there.

She was eight and had gotten lost on her way from the supermarket to get cereal so she could make her dad breakfast. It had gotten dark, and she had been frightened half to death.

Olivia had sat down on the curb and started to bawl. She had been such a baby at that age. Through her crying she had heard a voice.

"What do we have here?" The voice had a thick German accent, but he was speaking English. "Are you lost, klein madchen[1]?" A blonde man emerged from the shdows, wearing some sort of green military uniform. His blue eyes were a prominant feature, and his hair was slicked back. She couldn't remember how he exactly looked anymore, bt she definitely remembered he was handsome.

Olivia had stopped crying and let out a hiccup. "G-get away from me! I-i-if you t-touch me, I'll scream and kick you in the b-b-balls!"

The man looked startled. "Mein Gott, child. You're quite a fisty one. I'm not going to hurt you. You're lost, aren't you?" He had crouched down about a foot away, his boots squeaking together.

Olivia played with her hair and nodded . "Y-yeah... It's really scary." She looked up at him through a curtain of flame-colored hair. "What's your name, mister?"

"You can call me Ludwig, fraulein[2]. May I ask what your name is?" A soft smile was on Ludwig's face as he edged forward slowly.

"A foot away!" She squeaked. "A foot away!" She kicked out and made contact with Ludwig's knee. He looked amused and backed up again. "My name is Olivia, mister Ludwig."

"Okay, Olivia. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm part of the military. If you tell me where you live, I'll take you home." Ludwig stood up and held out a hand. "Would you like that?"

"Y-e-s," Little Olivia said, drawing out the yes hesitantly. "But don't touch me and stay a foot away, 'kay?" She stood up, hugging her grocery bag to her chest. Her dad better be happy about the breakfast in bed tomorrow. "'Cause if you kidnap me, daddy'll hurt you!" She paused. "Um... I'm staying at the big hotel called Ebenholz Gasthof[3]."

Ludwig put his hands behind his back. "That's not too far. Follow me, Olivia." With his hands behind his back, he started walking briskly. Olivia jogged to keep up. "Why are you out here so late?" It was almost midnight.

"Um, well... It's my daddy's birthday tomorrow, but dad wouldn't let me go out alone to get anything for him. So I took my money and went to the store to get his favorite cereal so I could make him cereal and toast tomorrow morning," Olivia explained, yawning. She started to stumble as she walked.

"That's not good, Olivia. You should listen to your parents," Ludwig scolded, turning around. She nodded sleepily, her eyelids beginning to flutter. "How long have you been up? You look dead on your feet."

"We got here a day ago, so... two days?" Olivia's eyes drifted shut and she fell to a sitting position. "I can never.. sleep... when we go to new places..."

Olivia's eyes opened and she saw blonde hair and a green jacket. She was on Ludwig's back. "H-hey! Wh-what happened to a foot away?" She squirmed and kicked out.

"Calm down, Olivia," Ludwig sighed. "We're at the hotel." He leaned down and let the girl slide off his back. "Now be good." He patted her on the head, smiling. "I think your father's waiting." He handed her the grocery bag and stood up.

"OLIVIA!" Lucas shouted, running outside. "Olivia, I was so worried! Where were you?" He engulfed her in a bear hug, his eyes tearing up. "I woke up and you weren't there!"

"Daddy," Olivia had whined, "you're smushing the cereal I got for you!" She pulled out of the hug. "Because you wouldn't let me go out shopping alone for you, I went when you went to bed!"

"Olivia! I told you not to for a reason! It's dangerous," her father cried, grabbing her shoulders. "How did you get home?"

"Oh! That nice man Mister Ludwig brought me home," Olivia said, turning around and pointing to where the blonde had been standing just seconds ago. Except he wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where...?"

"Olivia, wake up," a voice said as she was shaken awake. "We're here, hun." Olivia's eyes cracked open and she saw her dad shaking her shoulder. "You fell asleep. Time to get up."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She must have been dreaming of the man again. For the rest of the time in Germany[4] she had looked for him whenever her dad had taken her out. She hadn't seen him since that night. Olivia grabbed her carry-on and exited the plane with her dad. In silence they got their other bags and grabbed a cab. They soon arrived at the exact same hotel as they had stayed at seven years ago.

"Olivia, we'll unpack, then I have a surprise for you," Dad said as he unlocked the door and flipped the light switch.

Olivia looked around the room. It was large, and had a kitchen/livingroom, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The color scheme was cream and white. The carpet was so soft you could sink into it, and the couch looked like heaven to sit on. They would be living here for at least a week. She tossed her backpack onto the chair and set her roll-bag next to it. "Really? What is it?"

"Would it really be a surprise if I told you?" He laughed. Olivia shot him a look, and he continued, "Okay, fine. I've noticed you really don't spend enough time with other people."

"One, because we're always going to different places. And two, because I hate people," Olivia explained, making a 'what'cha gonna do' face.

"Well, I know you love animals. So, we're going down to the animal center to get you a little friend. You can get a cat or a small dog. Something with a temperment suitable to our lifestyle." He kicked the bags into the closet. "In fact, we're going now."

"Okay, sounds cool," Olivia said with a shrug. One thing was for sure. She was going to end up being the old cat lady who hated everyone and everything when she got older, so why not start now? She was hoping to get in a few more years of teenager who hated everyone and everything, but adding a cat in there might be a bit better.

They left the hotel and walked a few blocks to the animal shelter. When Olivia walked in there, she was hit by a wall of stink. Barks and mews echoed through the halls. "I think I'm dying," she gasped, gripping her throat dramatically and coughing.

"Olivia," her father sighed. "Just... pick something out. Quickly. I beg you." He looked in a cage. "What about this one?" In it was a small white dog with a bow in it's hair. It let out a yip at them.

"Um, no," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. She went and looked around. None of these animals were working for her. Half of them were giant dogs, then any cats she found were kittens that she didn't want to put through the hassels of hopping around so much.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A women asked in German.

"Yes. Do you have anymore cats?" Olivia replied in hesitant German. Her German was decent, but she usually ended up speaking slowly.

"Well... we have one more in the back. We just got him in this morning, and we just finished everything neccesary to adopt him out. But he's kind of... boring. And he seems a bit unnatural."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Can I please see him?"

"Of course," she replied. "Follow me." She lead the way through a doorway in the back, to a room with medical supplies and a few cages. In one cage lay a large grey cat curled in a ball with his back to them. "There he is."

Olivia crouched in front of the cage and stuck her fingers through the cage door to stroke the cat's fur. She clicked her tongue and said, "Kitty kitty, turn around."

The cat yawned and sat up, smacking his mouth. He gave his paw a lick and ran it over his ear before turning around. Olivia had to stop from gasping. The cat's eyes were bright blue, full of intelligence, and somehow familiar. The women was right: the cat did seem unnatural. His eyes were almost human. The cat stared back at her, blinking slowly.

Olivia rocked back on her heels. "Does... does he have a name?"

"No, not yet," the woman replied. "You want him? We'll throw in a few supplies."

Olivia opened the cage and scooped up the cat. He was on the heavier side. "Hm... yeah. I do." She stood up and poked her head out the door. "I've got the cat I want, Dad!" She looked around and saw a yellow, red, and black ribbon that looked like the German flag. "Hey, can I have that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Sure," the lady said. She cut an appropriate amount and handed to Olivia. Olivia set the cat on the table and tied the ribbon loosely around his neck. The cat looked at her like it was saying 'seriously?'

"It's manly," Olivia protested as her father started the adoption process. "It fits you." The blue-eyed cat let out a puff of breath like a sigh and headbutted Olivia's arm with a loud meow.

"Hey, Olivia?" She turned towards her father's voice. "What do you want to name the cat? We need it to adopt him."

Olivia looked closely at the cat and rubbed his ear. "Well..." She locked eyes with the cat, and she suddenly knew who he reminded her of. "Ludwig," she said, not moving her eyes.

"A German name for a German cat, huh?" Her father asked. "Well, alright. Ludwig it is." He finished the paperwork, and the woman handed Olivia a carrier, a litter box, litter, a cat leash, a pair of bowls, and food.

"OH MY GOD," Olivia shouted, almost falling over. "Really, Dad?" She stumbled around, trying to keep everything in her arms.

Ludwig watched her with an amused look. His tail weaved back and forth then started cleaning his paws again, occasionally glancing up at her.

"Heheh," her dad laughed sheepishly. "I wanted to get everything we needed." Suddenly, his phone went off and he took it out to read the text. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm going to have to walk you back to the hotel then leave. I'm needed."

"Of course you are," Olivia muttered angrily, shoving all the cat items at her father then picking up Ludwig. "You're always needed."

"Olivia, you were just in a good mood. You know I have to work, so quit the mood swings," he said, pushing the door open with his foot. _Well, maybe I'm PMSing. _Olivia thought angrily.

"Hmph. Alone again," Olivia said to Ludwig. "Well, other then you."

"Come on, Olivia! Let's go!" Her dad called from outside. Olivia hugged Ludwig closer and walked out of the shelter.

**-/Hetalia/-**

"You hungry, Ludwig?" Olivia asked as she poured cat food into the food bowl and set it down next to the matching one filled with water. The cat went up and sniffed the food. He took a few bites then jumped back onto the couch. "Yeah, yeah. You want an egg? And maybe some sausage?" At the word 'sausge', Ludwig's ears pricked up. Olivia grinned and opened the fridge to get ingredients. "You're lucky Dad dropped by the supermarket when we went past it."

She carried the three eggs and package of link sausages to the stove. She got a pan and started to make eggs sunny-side up and three sausages each. When she finished, she plopped one egg down into Ludwig's bowl with the sausages, then took her share over to the table along with two pieces of toast.

Ludwig ate his food quickly, then hopped up on the chair next to Olivia, watching her eat. He wrinkled his nose in distaste when she dripped egg yoke all over her hands. "What, you a neat freak?" She said, raising her eyebrows. She flicked egg yoke at him, and he leapt back with a yowl as it splattered all over his clean chest fur. His eyes narrowed at her and he let out a loud meow as if he was yelling at her, then he started to clean himself.

"Yep," she sang, "Neat freak~." Ludwig looked back up at her as she started to lick the yoke off her fingers. His eyes shifted, and he looked embarressed. "You... are you a pervert cat?" She laughed. He glared at her, and as a response Olivia sucked on her finger. Ludwig let out a frusterated mew and hopped off the chair. She looked after him, kind of troubled. "You're freaking me out here, Luddy."

He turned his head and gave her a offended look, as if Luddy was a stupid nickname.

"Well, sorry, _Ludwig_. And you are. You seem like you know everything I'm saying. And your expressions seem so human. Let me tell you, those eyes aren't helping." Olivia sighed and carried her plate to the sink. Ludwig watched her with calm blue eyes. Olivia could feel them burning into the back of her head. She whirled around, shouting, "Ludwig, go _do_ something other then stare at me!"

Ludwig lifted a paw and licked it before padding over to the couch and jumping onto it. He circled around multiple times before plopping down.

"... Freaking me out," Olivia mumbled. She walked over to the couch sat on it. She picked up the remote and flipped on the TV, watching it brainlessly.

A few hours later, Olivia was yawning like crazy. She looked at her watch, and it was ten thirty. "Guess I'll go to bed," she turned to Ludwig and yawned.

He blinked at her then got up and stretched. He stepped off of the couch and looked back at her.

"No way, bud," Olivia said. "I'm not having the human cat sleep with me." She stood up and nudged him back toward the couch with her toe. He meowed angrily and sat down. Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and turned off the TV. She headed into the bedroom she has chosen and fell face-first onto the giant, fluffy bed. She flipped over and started to wiggle out of her pants. That done, she threw them to the side and pulled her shirt over her head. She reached down to her bag and pulled out a large white t-shirt, putting it on. Olivia laid there, staring up at the ceiling in complete silence.

She leaped out of the bed and ran into the living room. "Um... Ludwig?" The cat glanced up at her with tired eyes. She walked over and grabbed him. "So, about that sleeping with me..." Tonight, she had an aching lonliness in her heart. That was why she usually couldn't sleep when they first went to new places. But now maybe Ludwig could help. She set Ludwig on the bed, pulled back the covers, and snuggled under. He sat there for a minute looking at the door and let out another sigh. He curled up against her side. Olivia put an arm next to him, petting him slowly. She began to fall asleep. "Thanks, Ludwig."

A purring Ludwig made her arm and side rumble as she traveled into dreamland.

**-/Hetalia/**-

"Verdammt!" Olivia heard someone whisper-shout. "Who puts a chair there?" _Dad?,_ she thought. She rolled over and felt around for Ludwig, but couldn't find his furry bulk anywhere. She sat up and turned on the light and looked around.

She almost screamed.

Standing there, rubbing his shin, was a man in his early twenties wearing an unbuttoned green uniform and a grey tank. He looked up at her at the same time she looked at him, and his ice-blue eyes widened in a deer-in-headlites-look. "O-Olivia, don't scream-"

And then she started to scream. "CREEPER!" She tugged the bedside table open and grabbed the only thing she could find that she could use as a weapon at all: a bible. She held it out in front of her. "PERVERT! I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

The man put a finger to his mouth in the 'shh' motion and put up another hand in a stopping motion. "O-liv-i-a," he hissed. "Will you shut up?"

"CREEPER KNOWS MY NAME!" Olivia yelled, scrambling out of bed and backing away with her bible raised. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"OLIVIA!" The man bellowed. He lunged forward and grabbed Olivia, putting one hand over her mouth and hooking the other arm around her waist.

"Mmm!" Olivia tried to scream through his hand. Her eyes started to tear up as she started to think she was going to die, or get raped, or both. _Knew I didn't want to go to Germany._

"Mein Gott. You're still as stranger-alert as ever, aren't you?" The voice sounded familiar. "Now if I move my hand, you won't scream, _right_?"

Olivia paused, then nodded slowly. "Mm-hm..." He slowly moved his hand away, still holding Olivia to him by the waist. She took a deep breath when he moved his hand. "Wh... where's Ludwig?" She couldn't see the cat anywhere.

The man was silent, his only reply letting Olivia go completely. She turned around, still holding the Bible to her chest. He looked at her with crossed arms, and she looked back. He was so familiar... Her eyes widened as she looked at his eyes, and saw a German flag ribbon on the ground next to his feet. "What? Ludwig? The _cat_?"

Ludwig let out a 'heh'. "So, you got it?"

"Yeah, but... how? And... I can't place my finger on it, but you look even more familiar," Olivia pondered. Suddenly she came aware she was _only in a t-shirt_ and dropped the Bible to tug her t-shirt down, averting her eyes from Ludwig's in embarressment.

At the same time, Ludwig seemed to realize that critical fact as well, his cheeks colored the slightest pink, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm surprised you don't remember, klein madchen."

Her eyes widened slowly. "Wait... that... you're also Mister Ludwig from seven years ago? The _human _Ludwig?"

"Ja. That I am," Ludwig said with a smile. "And-"

"Hold on. You sure I'm not just insane and-slash-or dreaming?" She leaned forward and poked him. Ludwig scowled and tried to speak, only to be poked again.

"Oliv-" Ludwig started, only to be poked yet _again_. "Olivia, please," he said with a glare, catching her hand. "I have something I should tell you."

Olivia tugged her hand away and grabbed her robe, shrugging it on and tying it around her waist. "How can it be any freakier?" She scoffed. "I have a cat who is a man."

"A cat who is a man who is the country of Germany," the blonde muttered.

Olivia stared at him blankly. Her chocolate eyes blinked, then she let out a small laugh. "You're fucking with me. Seriously. There are cameras somewhere, right?" She looked around. "Germany's not a _person_! Germany's a country. It's Deutchland, therefore, it is a _land_."

"Sorry to tell you, but you're wrong." Germany said, looking amused. "I'm the personification of this country."

"... So... I have a cat who is a man who is the country of Germany?" She ventured. He confirmed this with a nod. "That means... _I own Germany_?"

Ludwig paled. "Well... uhh... strictly speaking, yes. But no, you don't."

"But I have legal papers stating I _own_ you." Olivia smirked and leaned close to his face. "Not only do I own a man, I own Germany. I could make you do anything."

Germany looked her right back in the face and leaned down slightly so they were inches apart. "Do you really want to play this game, Schatz[5]?" He growled, blue eyes narrowing. "You own a cat named Ludwig. If you had named that cat Germany, things might be different. But you did not."

Olivia stood stock-still, surprised. "Damn. I've been lawyered[6] by a nation," she said, turning away.

Behind her Germany let out a breath of silent relief and put his hand to his heart. He hadn't been expecting that to work. At all.

"But... why? Why are you here?" Olivia asked, turning around to see him standing as straight as ever, with his arms crossed.

"That isn't to be talked about at this time," Ludwig said. "Now I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Did you wash that dish you used for dinner and the skillets for the eggs and sausages?" He asked, glancing at the door.

"What? No. I hate dishes," she replied.

"Go do them, then! You can't keep this place dirty!" He scolded her, eyes narrowed.

"No way. I. Hate. Dishes." Olivia stood her ground, glaring right back. They stood there in a silent argument for awhile before Ludwig cracked. The thought of those dirty dishes in the sink was just too much to bear.

She then watched him shove up his sleeves and begin out the door.

"Mein Gott. I'll do them," he said, shaking his head. "How can you leave dishes in the sink?"

"I was distracted by my pervert cat," Olivia piped up. Ludwig kept walking, not turning so that Olivia couldn't see his pink blush as she snickered quietly behind him.

**-/Hetalia/-**

[1] - Klein means little, and madchen means girl. So little girl. Yay English-German dictionary that I _still_ have checked out. XDD

[2] - Frauline means miss~.

[3] - Ebony Hotel. I just made it up. XDD

[4] - ... Teehee. In Germany. /shotbyGermanysohard

[5] - Schatz means sweetheart~. Germany's going bad-ass on Olivia. XD

[6] - Herp-a-derp, How I Met Your Mother, anyone? XD GO MARSHEL!

While I was writing this, I ate so many fruit chews from Halloween I think I'm going to be seeing green and blue tomorrow. D=

Uuugh, this ended up shorter than what I would like it to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. It also ended up less serious. XD And Olivia ended up nicer and more likable then I meant her to be. D= I just kind of went with it... but she was supposed to be bitchy and hate people, yet still liked enough to be the heroine! D: I fucking fail.

I really hope you liked this. I don't know if I'll continue this. I mean, I will if people like it. I'm not sure people will, though. If they do, I will. I guess that's simple. XD I have the plot in my head, actually. I just really felt like doing something almost like Congratulations, but different. I wanted to work with a girl with a different personality, and get Germany in there. Germany, Germany~. (Also, whenever anyone says Germany, I begin singing Germany Is A Really Nice Place in my head, or even out loud. Oh Hetalia, you've improved my education. xD)


	2. OCD Nation Cat

Well, as you can see, I decided to continue with this. I was going to wait for more reviews, but I got talking to some people and started thinking, "Why should I be selfish when people really want the next chapter? Just because I don't get what I want doesn't mean I should deprive them of anything." And no, I wasn't thinking, "MY STORY IS SO AWESOME, PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW AND LOVE IT, BUT OH, I SHOULD UPDATE STILL BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL DIIIIEE WITHOUT IT!11!one!shift!1!" XD Ask my friends, and they'll tell you I should really stop putting myself down about 'my terriblely boring chapters.' So, yeah. There's my reason for this new chapter.

Besides, who can resist pervert!cat!Germany for long? XD

Actually, I don't have much to ramble on about at this point. I seriously JUST uploaded the next chapter for Congratulations earlier today before Color Gaurd practice. Nothing has really happened. SO, GUESS WHAT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THROUGH RAMBLING AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. X3 Other than this: You got period chopsticks. And five cats for five deutchmarks at Arby's. IF YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS FROM, YOU GET AN INTERWEBS COOKIE. AND MY LOVES. =D

Disclaimer: Do I own anything other than my OC's and plot? Say it with me, class: NO.

**-/Hetalia/-**

"I've got a nation doing my dishes. How legit is that?" Olivia sat on the kitchen table, watching Germany do just that: her dishes. She had pulled on a pair of tiger-striped pajama pants so she wasn't just in a t-shirt and a robe anymore.

"I really do not need to hear this," Ludwig muttered, shooting a glare at her as he dried the plate. "I am this close to breaking this dish over your head, Olivia."

Olivia hopped off the kitchen table and went over to his side. She took a plate slowly out of the cupboard and licked it before handing it back to him with a smirk. "But you wouldn't, my dear OCD kitty."

He scowled at her as he scrubbed the licked plate vigoriously. "Don't toy with me, _Schatz_[1]. I may not look it, but I _am_ Deutchland."

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia said airily, gliding back over to the kitchen table. "So, you feel like telling me about this whole cat thing?"

"Not really, after you licked a clean plate," Germany growled, putting the clean-again plate away with a 'clack'. He dried his hands and carefully put the towel on the rack. He leaned against the counter with crossed arms and watched Olivia.

"Aw, pleeeaaase?" Olivia asked, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them, looking at Ludwig over them.

Ludwig looked unbudgable, with a face of stone. "_Nein_[2]. Begging will not help your case, Olivia."

"Please?"

"_Nein_."

"Please?"

"_Nein_."

"Please?"

"_Nein_."

"Please?"

"_Nein_! _Mein Gott_, do not act like a spoiled child, Olivia!" Ludwig straightened up and scolded her.

Olivia's eyes narrowed, and her legs slid down. "Don't call me spoiled, Luddy. I'm not, and I don't appreciate it."

"Luddy" was looking somewhat pissed as well. "Don't call me "Luddy",_ Schatz_," he spat. "I detest being called that." Olivia looked at him from the corner of her eye, looking just the slightest bit sorry. "I'm going to clean." He strode off purposedly, shutting the bathroom door behind him rather loudly.

Olivia, now alone, heaved a sigh. The teen pulled her legs back up and laid her cheek on her knees. It looked like there was really no way she could get along with Ludwig. This was one of the reasons she hated people. The simple fact that she could never get them to like her. (Or that they just annoyed her and she didn't _want_ their friendship.)

She sat up and hopped off the table, looking at the bathroom door. She bit her lip and made her way over slowly. She raised her fist but hesitated, bringing it back to her. _He doesn't want me in there..._

But APPARENTLY Germany's spidey sense had been tingling, and he opened the door. Olivia jumped, not suspecting him to. She then noticed he drew back a bit, also surprised. So maybe it hadn't been his spidey sense, and more the need for cleaning supplies.

"Olivia," Germany stated, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here for now," Olivia deadpanned.

The blonde nation clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I see that. Did you have to use the restroom? Because you're going to have to hold it."

Then Olivia got an idea. If he wouldn't like the real her, then she could be someone else, right? "Ha, no! I came to... to help! Is that alright?"

Germany looked taken aback. "You want to clean?"

"I love cleaning! It's one of my only joys in life!" Olivia replied, a plastic grin fixed on her face. He would probably say yes, due to their new mutual love of cleaning. Or maybe no, thinking she would just slow him down.

What she wasn't expecting him to do was give a soft little laugh. _"Das ist lieb von Ihnen."_ [3] A small smile played on his lips, and he looked down at her with amused eyes. "Were you trying to apologize?"

"Wha-? N-no! O-of course not!" Olivia crossed her arms defensively.

"_Danke_[4], _klein madchen_," Germany said, setting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "But Olivia, don't be someone else. Be yourself."

"Maybe I do like to clean," Olivia mumbled, not looking at Ludwig.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Here." He shoved a washcloth in her hand. "Clean with me."

Damn Ludwig. How did he see through her that easily? Olivia glared up at him. "Fine." A small smirk covered her mouth. "But we're cleaning my way." She ran off to her room, leaving behind a confused Ludwig. She came back out carrying her MP3 and a pair of speakers. She turned it up and onto shuffle, and the first song was "Don't Stop the Music."

"I can work with that," Olivia said, twirling her rag around. She half-danced her way past a wide-eyed Germany and grabbed the bucket from under the sink. She winked at him as she passed again, right when the song had gotten to "I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way. Possible canadite, yeah~. Who knew. That you'd be up in here looking like you do. You're making staying over here impossible. Baby I must say your aura is incredible.", making him turn pink and turn away. She slid into the kitchen and looked under the sink. Her arms piled high with cleaning supplies, she sashayed with the beat back over to Germany and set the supplies carefully at his feet. She laughed at his face, which was just kind of one confused twitchy look. "We gonna clean?" She asked, passing him the toilet cleaner.

"... _J-ja_," Germany coughed. He quickly started to clean the sink first. Olivia, rocking back in forth in time to the music, was cleaning the bath tub. Though really, she didn't get why they were cleaning. It was practically sparkling in there already.

Suddenly, the music changed to a spanish tango. She dropped her supplies and shot up. She grabbed Ludwig's arm and pulled him into the living room. "Come on! Dance!" Before Ludwig knew it, she had guided one of his hands to her hip and she had started to dance them across the room.

"Olivia, the bathroom!" He said, turning his head to look at the bathroom chock-full of supplies. But his head jerked back when he saw her twirl under his arm. "Er... do you dance often?"

"Yes! It's something I love to do!" Olivia looked at him with bright eyes.

A determined smile came to Ludwig's face. "Telling we the truth this time, _madchen_[5]? Alright then. I'll lead now." He lead her across the room in time to the music. The music swelled, and the hotel room filled with Olivia's laughter. When the song finally ended, Olivia drew away panting, though Germany seemed perfectly fine. Well, he did seem fit, she thought. What did he do, work out twice a week?

"If you tell the truth, Olivia, I'll do more things you enjoy with you instead of making you clean the bathroom," Germany said, picking up the cleaning supplies and putting them on the sink.

"Make me?" Olivia snorted. "You made me do nothing. If anything, I made you dance."

"Hmph. Think what you want, Olivia." Germany picked up his rag again and continued cleaning the already-clean sink.

"Hey!" Olivia went up and poked Ludwig in the bicep. "I-"

"Olivia? I can't find my key. Are you up? Can you let me in?"

Olivia paled, and Germany followed behind. "Your father," he whispered. "I don't think it would be good if he saw me."

"Noooo, really? It's not like a twenty-something German man in military clothes in the hotel room at two a.m. will make him freak out or anything. And I'm so sure he won't send me to an insane asylum when I try telling him my cat turned into you, who, by the way, is also the country of Germany," Olivia hissed, and that earned her a death glare from the nation. "Come on!" She lead him into the living room and glanced around. "You can hide in-"

"Oh, wait! I found it! Damn card key, get in there..." Jiggling was heard from the handle. "I hate these things..."

Olivia panicked and started running in one direction while Ludwig tried to head towards her room. They ran into each other with a crashing noise and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, clothes, and fire red hair.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Her father sounded worried, and he banged on the door.

Ludwig spat out a mouthful of her hair and detangled his legs out from hers. The teenage girl pulled her arm out from under him. However, just then, a beep was heard from the door, indicating it was unlocked. Olivia's eyes widened. From her years of living with him, she figured she had about twenty seconds. Fifteen until her father figured out the door was open, and five while he opened the door. When her eyes met Ludwig's, she could tell he thought they had even less.

They shot up together, barely preventing another crash as they did. Olivia scanned the room quickly and saw something that might help: the closet door. She quickly yanked it open to reveal a rather dusty, dark closet that smelled of mothballs. On the floor sat a mess of her and her father's luggage. She put her hand out towards it, indicating that he should get in.

He stared at her like she was crazy and there was no way he was hiding in there. But when the front door cracked open he leaped in head-first like a baseball player sliding into home. Of course, it wasn't really that large. So there was a large thump and an intake of breath as his head hit the wall. Wincing in sympathy, Olivia slammed the door shut and leaned against it just as her father walked in.

"Olivia, you didn't hear me? Are you okay?" Her dad asked, looking concerned. He also looked dead-tired after a long day of work. Which she might be able to use to her advantage.

"What? Haha, yeah! Sorry, I was listening to music and cleaning." She noticed a plastic baggie her dad's hand. "Hey, what's in the bag?"

"... Cleaning?" Lucas repeated, ignoring her question. He dropped the plastic bag and stepped forward to feel her forehead. "Are you sick? Have you cracked? You hate cleaning!"

Olivia could just imagine Germany's triumphant look. "I'm fine," she muttered, pushing away his hand. "I couldn't sleep. You know I have problems sleeping when we go to new places."

Her father nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I thought Ludwig would help you with that."

"Er..." Olivia couldn't really tell him that he _had_, until he changed into a human and woken her up."H-he did! I just woke up, and I was, um, hungry! Yeah, hungry! My stomach was eating itself I was so hungry! So then I made eggs! And sausage! Then the dishes called my name, so I started cleaning!"

Throughout her story, Lucas's eyebrows had been raising. By the end, they were practically one with his hair line. "O... kay? I think I'll just grab a book from my bag and head to bed." He reached for the closet's doorknob.

Olivia freaked and threw herself in front of the doorknob. "Come on, daddio! Do you really need a book? You look dead on your feet!" She started pushing him toward's the second bedroom. "You can just get into bed, under nice warm covers, and sleep. Tell you what! I'll cook breakfast tomorrow! Get up early and everything!" Behind her she heard a door creak open. She risked a backward glance and saw cold blue eyes that belonged to Germany peek out. When they met her panicked brown eyes, he quickly drew back in, causing a soft slamming noise.

"Huh? What was that?" Mr. Skye turned around and looked at the closet. He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped out of the way of Olivia's push. "I thought I heard a noise..."

"What?" Olivia laughed awkwardly. "A noise? Really? I didn't hear a thing! And you know me! I've got the ears of... of... an animal with really good hearing!"

He gave her another weird look. "Honey, are you really sure you're okay?"

Dammit! She was never this bad of a liar! Stupid German for making her so freaked out earlier when he had just _decided_ to change from a cat into a human. That must be what was affecting it. Of course, she was never the best at lying to her father... "Positive, dad," she sighed. "Now just... go to bed. I'm worried about you. You don't get enough sleep."

Her father smiled softly. "I'm sorry I'm worrying you, honey." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I've been so busy at work. Thank you. I'll go to bed now, and I'm looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. Try to get some sleep yourself." He turned and went into the second bedroom.

Olivia waited a few second before letting out a sigh of relief. She could almost swear she heard one from the closet as well. "Hey... hey, Germany!" She whisper-yelled, going to open the door. "I think you can-"

"I almost forgot!" Her dad added, walking back in. He picked up the plastic bag he had left on the ground and pulled out a bag of liver-flavored cat treats. "Where's Ludwig? I picked these up on my way back."

"... Uhhhh..."

"Luddy! Here, cat! Where are you, Ludwig?" Olivia's father shook the bag of treats and looked around. He even got down on the ground and checked under the couch. "Where is that cat?" He asked, scratching his head. "Olivia?"

"I... don't... know?" She attempted.

He blinked at her, once again raising an eyebrow. Mr. Skye then shrugged and continued to look. "Hey, Ludwig! Where are you, cat? I've got treats! Yummy, yummy treats!"

There was a small noise from the closet. Olivia and her dad turned towards it with two different expressions: surprised/pissed and confused. "What...?" He said. He started towards it slowly.

"Fuck you, Ludwig! Fuck you! I almost had him gone!" Olivia hissed softly at the closet.

"Did you say something, Olivia?" Lucas asked, turning back to look at her.

"NOPE." Inside, she was offering the blonde country various ways and places a stick could be used/shoved.

Her father reached the door and opened the door to reveal the nation of Germany.

As a cat. A large, gray, blue eyed cat. Who looked like someone had locked him in the closet. So, of course, what did Olivia's father assume?

"OLIVIA! Did you lock Ludwig in the closet?" He turned and shouted at her.

"WHAT? NO! Why would I do that?" She shouted back.

Her dad picked up Ludwig. "Poor little Luddy. Did Olivia lock you in there? I didn't think she'd do something like that. Here, have a treat." He shoved a cat treat into Germany's mouth, making the nation-cat gag a bit. After the gag, Ludwig turned his head to look apologetically at Olivia. Olivia just glowered at him. "I mean, really, Olivia! Am I going to have to worry about you turning into a serial killer when you grow up?"

Olivia tried again. "But, Dad-"

"No buts, Olivia! You were trying to keep me from finding him, weren't you? That's why you told me to go to bed," He said angrily.

"Dad, if you would just listen-" Olivia attempted, her vision starting to blur with tears. But of course he wouldn't. Her father never listened. At this point she would've explained everything and taken the consequences of the loony bin if he would just /shut up/ for a second and let her explain.

"No, Olivia! Do you not want Ludwig? I'll take him back first thing tomorrow if you don't. I just thought you'd like company!" Ludwig's eyes widened, and he stared at her in a panicked way.

"NO!" Olivia yelled, grabbing cat Ludwig from her father's arms and holding him tightly. "I DON'T GET COMPANY FROM /YOU/, SO I REALLY DON'T WANT THE FUCKING CAT GONE!" She ran off to her room, tears beginning to flow freely now.

"Hey... hey, Olivia! Don't use that language! Get back here!" He shouted after her.

Olivia just slammed her door, kicking it when she realized there wasn't a lock. She tossed Germany haphazardly onto the bed, recieving a yowl from him, and shoved a chair in front of the unlocked door. "AUGH," she screamed, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed a pillow and held it on her face to scream into. She slowly slid down the wall and sobbed into the pillow.

A second later, she felt a slight pressure on her knee. She pulled the pillow away from her face and saw Germany-cat looking up at her sympathetically with his eyes-so human even when he was a cat-blinking slowly.

She laid her chin on her pillow. "... This is your fault."

He raised a cat-brow and gave her a skeptical look.

"Well, it is. If you didn't make that noise it would've been fine," Olivia sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

The disgusted expression that appeared on his feline face was absolutely comical. He stared at her hand, then at her nose, then at her hand. Olivia shrugged, and he turned and padded off, jumping on the table. He returned with a tissue, which she used gratefully.

"So. Why are you a cat again, and why couldn't you just have done that earlier?" Olivia asked after throwing it into the wastebasket.

Ludwig looked down at his paws. "Well, I-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOOAAA!" Olivia said, scrambling away. "You can talk?"

"Yes, I can talk," he hissed. "Now will you shut up before your father hears you?"

"Why didn't you do _that_ earlier either?"

"It wasn't beneficial," Germany said, waving away her question with a wave of his tail. "Besides, it feels all wrong to talk like this. That verdammen[6] black magician did a terrible job..."

"Um, who did what now?" Olivia asked, wiping the wetness away from her eyes.

"Ah, well... I don't... have much control over this," he said, looking down at himself.

"Wait. So what you're saying is you can't control when you change?" Olivia asked, staring at the gray cat.

"... Er... _nein_."

"Well that's just dandy, isn't it?" Olivia said with false happiness. "What happened?"

"I'm-" Ludwig stopped suddenly, blinking. "Scheiße[7]." Then the next thing Olivia knew, a human Germany was kneeling closely over her. Like, really close, like he was hovering over her. Like rapist-close. Olivia stared at him, and he blushed lightly. "Verzeihung[8]," he said, moving away.

Olivia sighed. "Can... can I just get some sleep?" She asked.

He nodded awkwardly. "S-sure! I'll sleep on the floor, Olivia."

Olivia got up and pulled off the comforter and blanket. "Here. Use these. The floor'll be really uncomfortable."

"But you'll get cold, Olivia," Germany said, shaking his head.

"Take them," Olivia growled, shoving them at him.

"_Nein_."

"Yes."

"Nein."

"Yes."

"_Nein_."

"We are not doing that again!" Oliva said, throwing the blankets on the floor. "Take the fucking blankets before I smother you with them!"

"I would like to see you try,_ Schatz_," Ludwig replied, eyes narrowing. They stood there in silence, glaring at each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

It only got worse when there was a screeching noise as the door was starting to be forced open and the chair was being pushed across the wood. "Olivia, I'm coming in." It was her father.

**-/Hetalia/-**

[1] - So, have any of you noticed by the two times I've used this word meaning 'sweetheart' in German that it's what Luddy uses when he's pissed at her sometimes? No? Well, now you know~.

[2] - Nein means no in German. I WAS TAUGHT THIS BY MY FRIEND WHEN HIS GERMAN GRANDAD CAME OVER AND HE HAD TO WATCH US FOR THE WEEK WHEN I SPENT THE NIGHT(S) FOR LIKE A WEEK. I LEARNED THIS WHEN I WAS SIX, SEVEN, MAYBE EIGHT. IT WAS THE ONLY GERMAN I LEARNED THAT WHOLE FUCKING WEEK. HOW PATHETIC IS THAT?

[3] - Did you guys who know liebe means love that he said something about loving her or that and I just mispelled it? NEIN, YOU LOSE. XDD 'Das ist lieb von Ihnen' is from my dictionary, and it means 'That is most kind of you.'

[4] - Danke means thanks~.

[5] - Girl in German.

[6] - Damn in German as an adjective. That was IN MY GERMAN DICTIONARY I GOT FROM MY SCHOOL~. XD

[7] - Shit in German. Also from my dictionary. You think they'd find a censored dictionary. X3

[8] - Sorry in German. Damn, I've used more German in the past couple sentences than I did all last chapter. XDD

Ugh moving too fast and I couldn't stop and damn you 1000 Ships, Don't Stop the Music, and Boys Boys Boys for influencing me on the dancing and teasing and ugh. *headdesk* Okay, dudes. I've decided I suck at this. So I'm going to go crawl in a hole now. -.-' But yay. Done. That took way less time than the seventh, latest chapter of Congratulations, even taking into consideration the extreme chapter-length differences(fucking A it's so short...). I have issues. But on another note: HAHA, CLIFFHANGER.

OLIVIA'S DAD ANNOYS ME. TTATT I never know what to call him! Dad, Olivia's dad/father, Lucas, Mr. Skye? So I ended up just using a bunch of those. If when you review you would put what you think I should call him, I'd appreciate it.

... Teenage angst. Who doesn't love that? Okay, see, I'm trying to make it more serious than Congratulations, but I'm afraid I don't have a good balance... This freak-out wasn't supposed to be that bad, but I just couldn't help it when writing it... DX I really should just give up...

Thank you for reading this through, author's notes and all. I'm very grateful. And I'd be even more grateful ifyou'd do me a favor and review. =D


End file.
